


In too deep

by bunnysworld



Series: The Rebound [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after</p>
            </blockquote>





	In too deep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, tambear13, for the beta. 
> 
> This is part 3, you might want to start reading at the beginning.

The only reason Merlin had gone home with the stranger was to get over Gwaine. He didn’t even want to stay the night. But somehow he couldn’t leave either. So he stayed, wrapped up in strong arms, and felt good. 

In the morning, the bloke had served him breakfast in bed, the sheets tangled up even more when they had more of that mind-blowing sex, they’d talked and Merlin stayed the whole weekend. 

The bloke, Arthur, should only have served as a rebound. Merlin knew he should have walked away. 

But looking into Arthur’s blue eyes, he knew he was already in way too deep.


End file.
